Change request analysis is a part of project development that may comprise decomposing a change request into component tasks or “sub-change requests.” The process of decomposing a change request into sub-change requests may require identifying relationships among sub-change requests and details of the IT system subject to the change request.
Change request analysis often requires expert knowledge. But a complex business system may comprise so many interdependent IT artifacts that an expert may be unable to account for all details of the system. Therefore, a change-request analysis procedure may be labor-intensive, time-consuming, and error-prone.
There is thus a need for computer-aided tools capable of automating a change request analysis procedure and, in particular, that are capable of decomposing a change request into sub-change requests.